Scabs
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: Sequel to Submission.  Scabs form to heal wounds.  But they can't heal properly if you keep picking at them. Scars will eventually form.  HaoxYoh twincest, yaoi, rape, angst, language
1. Chapter 1

**Scabs**

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King so please don't sue!

Joh: Right…well…uh…I had told myself that I would wait until I finished at least one more story before I started this one….but as you can see that didn't really work out…

Jessie: Oh well, I'm sure people will be happy about this.

Joh: They better be…

Jessie: Now Joh…

Joh: Oh right…heh….so enjoy!

Note: If you haven't read Resistance or Submission go do that now or this won't make much sense considering how this is the sequel to Submission.

Warnings: Yaoi, Twincest, language, angst

2nd Note: Yoh is living in America now with Ren, Horo, and Lyserg. Hao is in Japan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Two Years Later

_A young boy was sitting very quietly against a wall, his long black hair falling gracefully about his shoulders, framing his small round face. His deep gray eyes stared blankly ahead, not giving any sign that he was listening to the conversation about him._

_He had his small hands folded neatly in his lap, his pale skin looking even paler as he pressed himself against the dark blue walls._

"_Just look at him, he hasn't shown any sign whatsoever of being a shaman! How do you expect something like…like _that _to become my heir?" a velvet voice snarled._

"_Just give him a few more years! He can sort of see spirits now! Just give him a chance! Please!" a shrill voice begged, hysterical. _

_A slender male looked down at the child, his lips turning into a sneer. "I've given him a chance." He said coldly, gray eyes surveying the boy._

"_He's your son!" the woman sobbed, her blue eyes red from tears._

_The Shaman King turned his head slightly, his long brown hair swishing with the movement. "No, not anymore." He whispered._

_The woman looked up at him, her black hair a mess. "What are you going to do?" she asked fearfully, her voice trembling._

_Her husband glanced back down at the child, disgust filling his eyes._

_The young boy looked up at his father, face betraying no emotion. _

"_Get rid of you…along with him."_

_The child looked back down into his lap, his pale hands clasped together. His eyes suddenly fluttered shut, his full lips parting as he imagined his burning death._

"Yoh!"

Gray eyes suddenly snapped open as a single bead of sweat trickled down the young man's cheek. "Lyserg?" he croaked, breathing heavily.

The green-haired shaman was standing over his bed, large eyes filled with concern. "You okay? You sounded like you were crying or something…" he trailed off, blushing when Yoh sat up and revealed his bare chest.

The blush went unnoticed for Yoh was staring into the white sheets, frowning darkly. "I keep having these weird dreams."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Yoh paused then shook his head, pressing a hand against his chest. He could feel his heart racing. "No…well…maybe…"

Lyserg bit back a yawn as he perched himself on the edge of Yoh's bed. "Go ahead."

Yoh sent him an apolegetic look. "Sorry for waking you up."

"It's not your fault. We have such thin walls so I can hear just about anything on the other side…." Lyserg shrugged.

"Well…. I had a dream…. about…_his _son." Yoh whispered. They both knew who he was referring to.

Lyserg remained quiet, frowning at the slight tremble in his friend's voice.

"And he was having a fight…with his wife about the son. He said…" Yoh looked up into Lyserg's eyes. "He said he was going to kill them both. The wife and the son!"

"It was just a dream." Lyserg soothed him, reaching out to place a hand on Yoh's shoulder.

The brown-haired man automatically flinched away from the touch, blinking rapidly.

"Oh…sorry." Lyserg said quickly, pulling back his hand. Yoh had gotten much better over the years, but he still shied away from touches. Lyserg hoped that someday Yoh would be able to receive a simple pat on the back without tensing up.

"No….I'm sorry." Yoh sighed, relaxing slightly. He ran a hand through his damp locks, suddenly looking much older. "It's just…I can't…sorry."

"It's alright…" They both lapsed into an awkward silence, broken only by the hum of crickets from outside.

"Well…I'm sorry about your dream." Lyserg finally said, getting up and yawning. "Hope you sleep better."

"Yeah. Thanks." Yoh smiled slightly before lying back down. "Night." He turned over onto his side, closing his eyes and curling up under the covers.

Lyserg walked to the door then looked back at him. "Good night…Yoh." He whispered before stepping out of the bedroom.

0o0

Hao sighed and slid the window shut, pulling his shirt tighter around him. His birthday was approaching, a day that always seemed to depress yet excite him at the same time. Depressed because he couldn't share the day with his twin, excited because that was the one day that he felt a brief mental connection with Yoh.

The Shaman King strode across the bedroom and sat down, neatly crossing his legs. A wooden tray was set out on the low table. An inviting soup and salad was set out for him, obviously done so by Opacho.

Hao reached for the spoon then paused, a small frown flitting across his lips.

"I know you're there. Come in already. Your thoughts are starting to irritate me." Hao said loudly, his gray eyes flashing.

The door slid open silently, revealing a tall woman. She has long black hair that fell past her waist in graceful waves. Her wide blue eyes were leaking, tears streaking down her pale cheeks.

"Don't do this." She whispered.

Hao sighed as he took a careful sip of his soup, pleased at the taste.

"Please don't do this." She repeated, taking a timid step into the room. "He's showing some signs now…" she trailed off when her husband shot her an annoyed glance.

"The decision has already been made." Hao told her calmly, picking up his mug and taking a long drink of green tea.

The woman stared down at the floor, hands trembling.

"You can try and run away with him. But that won't save you." Hao set down his cup and finally turned to look at her fully, his eyes smoldering.

She took a faltering step back, tears falling faster.

"Go on, run. Take the child and run as far as you can. You may be able to delay your deaths but you won't be able to prevent it from happening." Hao smiled coldly before turning back to his dinner, unconcerned with the look of horror spreading across the woman's face.

She quickly turned and fled the room, her long hair billowing out behind her.

0o0

_He was dreaming again. Hao had always welcomed dreams as they were a way to connect with his younger brother._

_And tonight was no exception._

"_Yoh." Hao called out softly, his voice echoing through the darkness._

_He strained his eyes when he caught a flicker of movement ahead, a shift in the blackness._

"_Yoh…" he called out again, taking a step forward. He could not see his twin but he knew that he was there. And he was getting closer. "Just a little longer, Yoh."_

_There was silence and then...a soft voice answered him._

_Hao strained his ears to hear but the voice was muffled, as if it was underwater. The Shaman King stared ahead, frustrated._

_He took several steps forward but he could see the dim outline of Yoh stepping back. Anger rippled through him._

"_Just wait Yoh...I'm getting closer to you...I can feel it." A small smile twisted across his lips. "You can feel it too."_

And millions of miles away Yoh woke up for the second time that night, sobbing and shaking as he considered his dreams.

0o0o0o0o0

Joh: I finally did it! I finished the first chapter of the third installment!

Jessie: I'm so proud of you sweetie! -Kisses-

Joh: -Hugs- Please review…tell me what you think…give me ideas, encouragement, whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

Scabs

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will.

Joh: Yeah here's the second chapter…I really should have been working on my other stories but this one has been my favorite so….

Jessie: Aw, playing favorites?

Joh: Yep.

Jessie: Oh well, as long as you eventually get to your other stories than that's fine.

Warnings: Yaoi, twincest, angst, language

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm worried about Yoh."

The group of shamans looked up at Lyserg, all of them blinking or frowning. They were sitting at the kitchen table and chatting together over their breakfast.

Ren set down his jug of milk and looked across the table at the green-haired shaman. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Lyserg shifted uneasily in his seat before glancing at the doorway to make sure Yoh wasn't standing there. He was pretty sure Yoh was still asleep. "Well…his birthday is coming up in a few days."

The faces around the table darkened with anxiety and dread. Lyserg felt a sinking in his stomach as he looked around. As Yoh's friends they should all have been happy and eager to plan out how to celebrate yoh's coming 23rd birthday.

But for Yoh his birthday always brought trouble.

Two years ago Horo had suggested that they throw a big party for Yoh's 20th birthday since it would be his first birthday free from Hao. They had all thought it a great idea and had all chipped in. Ren and Lyserg made the cake while Horo and Chocolove set up decorations and wrapped presents.

But when they had flung open the door to Yoh's bedroom to surprise him they were horrified to find the young shaman twisted in his bed sheets and sobbing.

Lyserg shuddered as he remembered the look of raw pain etched across Yoh's face that morning. His mouth had been stretched open into a silent scream as tears streamed down his flushed cheeks. They had all done everything they could to wake their friend but nothing would rouse him from his nightmares. So they had waited.

The torturous dream had lasted for six hours, six hours of helplessness for Lyserg.

As the years past they discovered that the same thing happened on Yoh's birthday. So now instead of baking cake they sat around and plotted on how to stop the dreams, or at the very least shorten them for they seemed to be getting longer and longer as the years went by.

"What should we do?" Lyserg asked softly, staring down into his porridge.

Horo sighed and set down his chopsticks. "What can we do?"

"Not much." Chocolove nodded sadly.

"I just feel like we really need to think of something this time…like it's going to be even worse this year." Lyserg looked up, green eyes wide.

Ren frowned and leaned back in his chair. "What makes you think that?"

Lyserg opened his mouth to tell them about how Yoh had had a nightmare last night but stopped when the young Asakura stepped into the kitchen.

His hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and his eyes were red. He looked around at them as if surprised to see them there. "Hey guys." He greeted them quietly as he moved through the kitchen to the front door.

"Where are you off to?" Ren asked, frowning as he inspected the dark rings under Yoh's eyes.

Yoh smiled slightly. "Just going on a walk…trying to clear my head." He mumbled before slipping outside and shutting the door quietly behind him.

Ren stared at the door for a moment before turning his attention back to the green-haired shaman. "What's wrong with Yoh?"

Lyserg sighed and rested his elbows on the table. "He had a nightmare last night. I'm pretty sure it's Hao."

"The dreams are starting already?" Horo whispered, pushing his bowl of cereal away from himself. He had lost his appetite.

Lyserg looked away. "Yeah."

0o0

Yoh lay sprawled in the middle of a grassy field. The long green blades tickled his skin as the wind whipped them back and forth. The long shadows from the tree overhead stretched over him.

He stared up into the sky as he recalled his dreams. There had been a boy…and if he wasn't mistaken it was Hao's son.

The young Asakura closed his eyes as he remembered the young child. The boy had been sitting so calmly as he listening to his father declare his death. Not a strand of emotion had crossed over the young boy's features. Yoh felt an odd sense of connection with the child.

'That boy is my blood…my nephew.' Yoh thought to himself.

The more Yoh pondered over it the more he was certain that he could not let this child die.

Yoh's gray eyes fluttered open, reflecting the soft clouds above him. Suddenly a name came to him.

"Akito. His name is Akito."

0o0

Ren and Horo were scrubbing at the dishes in the sink when Yoh burst into the kitchen, slamming the door open so hard that it knocked against the wall.

The couple looked up, surprised. "What's wrong?"

"We need to go Japan." Yoh said firmly, eyes blazing.

Horo gaped. "You're kidding, right?"

Ren frowned and put down the plate he had been washing. "Why?"

"We need to go now! There's not much time left!" Yoh cried, striding past the two shamans. "I'm going to pack my bags now." He told them.

Ren reached out and grabbed Yoh's wrist. "Yoh…you can't go back to Japan…Hao will find you."

Yoh winced at his brother's name and turned his head to shoot Ren a pained look. "This is important. I have to do this."

"Do what?" Horo demanded, drying his hands on his jeans.

Yoh inhaled deeply. "There's someone who needs my help."

"Who?"

"Akito."

Horo blinked, confused. "Who's Akito?"

Yoh looked down at the floor before looking back up to meet Horo's gaze. "My nephew."

Ren dropped Yoh's wrist. "Hao has a son?"

Yoh nodded. "And he's going to kill him if I don't do something."

The room fell into silence as the three men all stared at each other.

"But Yoh…it's too dangerous for you to go back." Ren finally said, shaking his head.

Yoh scowled, anger sparking through him. "I…I don't want Hao to control my life anymore. And…the only way I can truly be free of him is to stop fearing him. I want to save this boy and I…I won't let Hao stop me!" Yoh looked at both of them, determination shining in his eyes.

Ren was still frowning but Horo grinned. "Hey man, if that's what you need to do then that's what you need to do." He shoved his hands in his pockets and let out a bark of laughter. "Hao can go fuck himself. We're gonna save this kid, right?"

Yoh smiled, relieved. "Thanks Horo." He glanced at Ren.

"I don't like the idea of returning to Japan. It's not safe. And too many things could go wrong. I mean…what if Hao caught you again?" Ren looked up, amber eyes narrowed.

Horo clapped a hand against Ren's back. "That won't happen if we're all their to keep Yoh safe."

Ren sighed. "It's been a long time since I've seen you this worked up about something Yoh…so there's no way I can stop you."

Yoh smiled before hurrying out of the room to go pack up.

Ren stared after him before shaking his head and turning towards Horo. "This is a horrible idea. If anything happens to Yoh I'll blame myself for letting this happen."

Horo smiled as he circled an arm around Ren's waist. "Didn't Yoh ever teach you anything? Everything will work out." He grinned as he pressed his lips against Ren's mouth.

Ren slowly relaxed into the kiss as he swung his arms around Horo and kissed him back with equal passion.

0o0o0o0o0

Joh: Sorry Hao isn't in this chapter. But don't worry you will be seeing a lot of Hao soon.

Jessie: Oh, that sounds ominous!

Joh: Heh. And I want to thank everyone for the reviews! This is so amazing! Thank you so much for all the support and encouragement! You guys are amazing.

Jessie: And Joh apologizes for the long wait for this chapter.

Joh: Yeah, a lot's been going on for me but thank you for sticking with me anyway.


	3. Side story: Stealing You

**Stealing You**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King and I never will.

Joh: This isn't a chapter sorry.

Jessie: It's a side story and the chapter will be posted in two or three days.

Joh: Probably two.

Jessie: Most likely.

Joh: Almost certainly.

Jessie: So Joh has decided that since you guys have all been very patient to put up this side story until she can get the chapter put up.

Joh: I figured you could all use a little HaoxYoh action.

Note: This side story takes place at the very beginning of the series. So this happened a little after Hao took Yoh once he won.

Warnings: Rape, lemon, twincest, yaoi, violence, darkness, angst, Yoh torture

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This couldn't be real.

It certainly didn't feel real. The soft silk of the black sheets under him felt strangely dream like along with the soft glow of the fire cast about the large tent.

Yoh was shaking despite the warmth the flames offered him.

He jumped when a pale hand rested against his shoulder, long fingers grasping him. "Relax, otouto." A smooth voice whispered, breaking the silence of the night.

Yoh didn't reply, his eyes were wide as he stared into the small, hot fire. He rubbed at the dry, crusty blood on his arms and wondered when he would wake up. As the arms of his enemy encircled him, drawing him close to the slender body of his brother he told himself that he would wake up now. He would wake up back home with his friends surrounding him. A nervous excitement for the final battle of the shaman fight would be hanging about the room.

Yes, Yoh would wake up any moment now and find himself staring up at the low ceiling of the room they were staying in and listen to the rhythmic sound of HoroHoro's snores.

The younger of the twins squeezed his eyes shut as a cool hand brushed down his bandaged chest, grazing his healing wound carefully.

Lips brushed at his neck sending unpleasant shivers down his spine. "Hao…" Yoh turned his head to move away from his brother but the arms wound about him tightened their hold, keeping him in place.

"You can't refuse me." Hao reminded him, a calm smile resting upon his full lips.

Yoh stared at him, struggling to control his fear. He knew what Hao wanted from him, although he didn't know why.

"Because you're beautiful." Hao told him, hissing into his ear so that his cool breath played across Yoh's sensitive skin. "And you are the only one who can come even close to being equal to me."

"I don't understand. Why…do you have to do this?"

"You are the only shaman worthy of me." Hao smiled against Yoh's skin as he pulled Yoh into his lap.

Yoh jerked in surprise and automatically made to wiggle free.

The new Shaman King frowned slightly at this as held the struggling boy to him. "Didn't we make a deal, Yoh love?"

Yoh froze at that. It was true. He had handed over his body to Hao in exchange for his friends' lives. He went limp in Hao's arms, allowing himself to be pulled more snugly against his body.

Hao stroked Yoh's bruised cheek in a thoughtful silence as he stared into the fire from over Yoh's shoulder.

"I'm having a home built for us." He told Yoh quietly, eyes shining in the dim lighting of the tent.

_I only have one home. _Yoh thought angrily as he stared directly ahead of him. _And that will always remain with my friends._

Hao suddenly stood, knocking Yoh off his lap to the ground. "You're home is with me." He growled out softly, the smile gone from his lips.

Yoh looked up at him, scowling. "No." he bit out, eyes narrowing.

The small fire burning in the center of the tent suddenly sparked and crackled with anger, the red flames turning a dark blue.

Hao towered over Yoh, shadows flickering over his face. "Never," he swung his foot out to deliver a sharp kick to Yoh's side. "Say no to me." He finished with a second savage kick to Yoh's wounded form.

Yoh curled up, clutching his stomach as he coughed and gasped for air. A dark red started to spread across the fresh white bandages stretched across Yoh's chest and stomach.

Hao knelt down beside Yoh, watching with a bored expression as the wound he had given Yoh two days ago during the final fight reopened.

He reached out and grabbed a fistful of Yoh's choppy hair as he pulled his head up. "I've been going easy on you." He told Yoh in a dangerously soft voice. "I haven't taken you yet in respect to your wounds…. but I won't hold back if you continue to defy me like this."

Yoh shivered at the warning but looked up into Hao's burning eyes as defiantly as he could. He may have surrendered his body but he would not let Hao break his spirit.

Hao raised his eyebrows as he surveyed the fire burning in his twin's dark eyes. "I see," he said softly before backhanding Yoh sharply.

Yoh let out a muffled grunt of pain and surprise as his head was thrown back from the force of the hit. He gritted his teeth as he was slammed to the ground, pinned on his back. As his head cleared he realized that Hao had settled himself over him, straddling his waist and leering down at him.

The older Asakura smiled slightly as he ran a hand roughly down Yoh's chest, delighting in the wince it caused. "You may be strong to many, Yoh. But you will _never _be stronger than me." He leaned down so that his lips were just touching his. "I will always be more powerful than you."

_You don't know that. _Yoh thought stubbornly, closing his eyes as Hao trailed his lips down Yoh's face to his neck where he licked at the soft skin there lazily.

"But I do. I know everything." Hao sniggered softly before sucking harshly at Yoh's skin, strong hands keeping the boy's shoulders locked to the cold ground.

Yoh bit down on his bottom lip as he endured the pain of Hao's weight against his large wound. His fingers dug into the ground as Hao nipped at his throat, teeth stinging his skin. He felt a shock of fear, shame, and anger when Hao's hand wandered down his stomach to slip into his pants.

He twisted to break free as the cool hand stroked him slowly and teasingly.

"Hao….stop…" Yoh hissed, eyes narrowed to angry slits.

Hao leaned up to press his lips against Yoh's, forcing his tongue into Yoh's mouth. Yoh lay there, his body burning as Hao pressed closer against his body. Without thinking Yoh bit down on the warm tongue invading his mouth.

With a hiss Hao pulled back, a trickle of blood running down from the corner of his mouth. He wiped at the thin line of blood with the back of his hand, inspecting the red smear against his skin.

Yoh was watching him fearfully; he could feel the anger rolling of off Hao like steady waves of heat.

Then Hao smiled and Yoh knew that he had gone too far.

"You really don't care about your friends, huh?" Hao said, leaning closer to him so that his long hair fell down like a curtain around them.

"What do to you mean?"

Hao's smile widened. "You only care about yourself, Yoh, when it comes down to it." His smile darkened into a sick smirk. "You're becoming more and more like me every day."

Yoh shook his head. He could hear his heart pumping in his ears, his blood rushing through his body. "No, we're nothing alike. Nothing…"

"Shush, love, it's alright." Hao whispered in a mockingly soothing tone. He reached a finger up to his mouth and pressed it against his bleeding tongue. A small light flashed as the small wound closed up, leaving no trace of the puncture that had been there. "I accept who you really are."

Yoh shuddered as Hao yanked his pants down to his ankles along with his boxers. He stared up at the ceiling of the large tent, watching the flickering shadows dance across the stretch of white cloth. He could hear the faint howl of wind from outside singing along with the steady rush of water from the rushing river nearby.

He pretended that he couldn't feel Hao's hungry gaze sweeping down his exposed body.

_How did it come to this? _Yoh thought to himself as hands wandered down his body, grazing across his legs.

_I didn't want any of this. _Yoh gasped when a warm mouth closed around him, sucking gently. He arched his back as shame raced through his body, flushing his cheeks. "Don't do this…" he breathed.

Hao ignored Yoh's soft plea as he bobbed his head against Yoh's member, eyes never leaving Yoh's pained expression.

Yoh reached out to push Hao away but Hao anticipating that grabbed Yoh's wrist and held it in an iron grasp.

Hao suddenly pulled away and forcefully spread Yoh's legs.

"No…"

Hao smiled as he pulled off his gloves with his teeth, dark eyes gleaming.

"Hao don't…."

The older of the two swiftly undressed, making sure he kept Yoh pinned to the ground. Yoh tilted his head back as his eyes fluttered. What would Anna think if she saw him now, lying naked under Hao and at his mercy?

"Don't think about her." Hao murmured as he positioned himself between Yoh's legs, gripping them hard enough to leave bruises.

"Don't….don't tell me what to think." Yoh snarled, head snapping up to glare at his enemy.

"I can tell you to do whatever I want." Hao said simply before thrusting himself swiftly into Yoh.

Yoh threw his head back and clenched his teeth together, doing his best to hold back the scream ripping at his throat. His whole body burned at the sudden invasion. He clawed at the ground, blinking back hot tears of rage. _We could have been brothers…_

Hao pinned Yoh's hands above his head as he stared down into his face.

Yoh's whole body was shaking with the strain Hao had put upon it. The blood from his healing wound was flowing more freely now, staining the bandages a bright crimson.

His face was flushed and his lips quivered as he bit down on them, struggling to contain his pain.

"You're beautiful." Hao told him, kissing his cheek.

Yoh's eyes snapped open, staring at Hao with a mixture of sadness and hate. "I…I know what you've gone through, Hao. And…I wanted to help you…but now…" he broke off with a sharp cry as Hao tightened his grip around his wrists, nearly crushing them.

Hao smiled at him before picking up a fast pace, rocking his hips into Yoh's pale body. "Don't talk." He hissed as he buried himself into Yoh. He trailed his free hand down Yoh's chest, feeling every inch of skin with his hand.

Yoh was his. Yoh had always belonged to him, since the time they had been born. And now he had finally reclaimed him. Things were finally going right.

He buried his face in Yoh's neck, inhaling deeply as he kissed at the skin there.

Tears were finally forcing there way down Yoh's cheeks as he stared up into nothing. As Hao gave a particularly brutal thrust a broken whimper worked its way past his lips, surprising both of them.

Hao could feel warmth spreading through him, signaling to him to speed up. He quickened his pace as he released Yoh's wrists, knowing that Yoh was too weak now to put up any resistance. He grabbed Yoh's hips, lifting them slightly to get better a better angle.

Yoh turned his head to the side, his sight blurring as the tears fell faster. He reminded himself that he was doing this for the sake of his friends. All he had to do was endure this…eventually it would end…

A soft sob broke free from Yoh's tightly clenched lips, barely heard over Hao's moans of pleasure.

Things would work out somehow…his friends would get stronger and oppose Hao and save him…or maybe Hao would see how he was hurting Yoh and release him…

_Things _will _work out. _

Yoh wanted to close himself up. He didn't want to feel the hot trickle of blood running down his legs. He didn't want to hear Hao's soft groans as he violated him. He didn't want to open his eyes and see Hao staring down at him with that triumphant smirk settled across his lips.

It was almost over though…he could feel it. Haos' thrust had gotten faster and less controlled.

Hao was driving into him, pounding him relentless into the ground. "You're mine." He breathed, eyes narrowed with pleasure.

His nails bit into Yoh's skin as he groaned into Yoh's ear, releasing his seed into him. Pleasure flooded Hao's senses for a moment as the tension was released from his muscles. He pulled out slowly causing Yoh to wince.

He settled himself beside Yoh with his arms wrapped tightly around him. Hr let out a contented sigh as he stroked Yoh's tear stained cheek and kissed his shoulder. "You were wonderful." He whispered into Yoh's ear, his smile widening at the shudder his voice caused.

The two were silent for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts, Hao thinking about the future and Yoh thinking about the past.

Suddenly Hao spoke up as he pulled Yoh closer against him. "Tell me you love me."

Yoh said nothing for a moment, the words hardly registering. His dry lips parted as he struggled to answer but failed.

Hao frowned at the lack of response and tightened his hold. "Tell me." He repeated, a hard edge entering his smooth voice.

Yoh closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again and tilting his head to glance at Hao. "I don't."

Anger flashed across Hao's face. "What?"

"I don't…love you."

Hao sat up and grabbed Yoh's shoulders, giving him a shake. "You do!"

Yoh shook his head, feeling a bit of his strength returning. "No….no I don't! I think…I think I…h-hate you!"

Hao stared down at him, shock written across his face.

"I hate you! I hate you…" Yoh repeated, eyes widening at his words.

The longhaired shaman gazed at him with a cold expression as he climbed on top of him. "Is that so?" he leaned down and grazed his lips against Yoh's trembling chest. "I'll make you love me." He whispered as he prepared to take Yoh for the second time that night.

0o0o0o0o0

Joh: So what did you think?

Jessie: Angsty? Dark?

Joh: I admit the lemon was a little weak considering that I haven't written any lemons in awhile.

Jessie: Forgive her.

Joh: Yes…tell me what you think! But be nice please.


	4. Chapter 3

**Scabs**

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Joh: Oops. I was supposed to write for my other stories but I've been busy and I was more in the mood for this.

Jessie: In the mood for angst, you mean?

Joh: Yeah…I should just call this whole series Yoh Asakura and his Adventures with Angst!

Jessie: Fits the image, I must say.

Joh: Yes…. I certainly agree.

Jessie: -Giggles- You're too cute! -Glomps Joh-

J twins: -Kiss-

Joh: Well, read on!

Warnings: Yaoi, twincest, language, angst, dark stuff

0o0o0o0o0

"_Only three days left, pet."_

_Go away. _

_Soft laughter drifted through the dark curtain separating the two. _

"_I'm getting closer…so close I could almost…" a hand raised to reach out, grasping. _

_Yoh shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself, wishing that he would wake up soon. _

_Leave me alone._

_He could feel Hao smiling now, his presence was nearly overwhelming. _

_Yoh looked up, eyes wide. He could see the vague shadow of his twin near him, getting closer and closer…_

_He squeezed his eyes shut and cringed away, breathing heavily. Cool fingers grazed his cheek, making him gasp at the contact._

"_NO!" _

Yoh's sharp cry broke the silence in the plane, startling the few shamans lounging in the seats.

"You okay, Yoh?" Lyserg asked him nervously, setting his book down on his lap.

Yoh looked around himself, shaken. Ren was leaning against Horo who was fast asleep, his amber eyes narrowed as he studied Yoh.

Chocolove was playing a game on his PSP, but had nearly dropped it when Yoh had called out so suddenly.

Everything seemed so strangely calm after he had just woken from his nightmare. Yoh ran a hand through his hair and smiled weakly. "Oh…sorry…" he trailed off sheepishly as he adjusted his headphones.

"You need a glass of water?" Lyserg got up, frowning.

Yoh shook his head. "No I'm fine really, thanks though."

The green-haired shaman sat back down reluctantly, still eyeing Yoh anxiously.

Yoh leaned back into the plush seat and closed his eyes. That's right…he was on one of Ren's private planes and heading towards Japan.

Yoh turned his head to glance out the small round window. With every passing minute he was getting closer and closer to the one who had caused him so much pain that he wasn't sure if he would ever heal properly.

A troubled frown twisted the young man's lips. This dream had been worse than the last few. Hao had never actually touched him before…this was the first time Yoh had actually had physical contact with his tormentor. He shuddered as he recalled the delicate fingers whispering against his cheek.

'I have to stay strong…for Akito…for myself.' Yoh nodded and opened his eyes, turning up his music as he did his best to forget the unpleasant dream. 'Just wait a bit longer Akito…I will save you.'

0o0

Gray eyes snapped open.

"He's coming, mommy."

The young woman looked up, dried tears stained her cheeks. "Who is, dear?" she asked as she struggled to keep her voice steady.

The small child sat up and pulled away from his mother's arms. The dim light in the locked room shadowed his face as he looked up into his mother's red eyes. "He is." He repeated in his soft voice.

Fresh tears leaked down the woman's face. She wrapped her arms around the child and pulled him close.

He propped his chin on her shoulder and stared straight ahead, past the black locked door. "He's coming." The child repeated in the same tone.

The woman was crying harder now, her sobs carrying over the quiet voice of her son. "I'm sorry." She cried. "So sorry."

He fell silent, his small lips making a thin line. Three days lay before him until his father's birthday…before the day he would be killed.

The boy smiled slightly. But he was coming. He was coming for him.

He reached up and pressed a tiny hand to his mother's shoulder. There was still hope for them. There was still a chance.

0o0

"Japan looks so different without all the cars and stuff." Horo exclaimed, lifting a hand up to shade his eyes.

"Stop talking so loud, we don't want to bring attention to ourselves." Ren hissed, glancing nervously around.

They were walking quickly down a narrow dirt street with small buildings on each side. Everything seemed strangely quiet compared to their memories of crowded, noisy Tokyo.

There were of course lots of shamans walking about. But it wasn't the same as the loud bustling crowd that they remembered.

Ren looked back at Yoh who was walking in the center of the small, tight circle they had made. He had a baseball cap with his choppy hair tucked into it. The brim was pulled low over his face so that his features were shadowed.

Yoh peered around, eyes wide. Everything was so different from what he remembered.

Smaller simple buildings made of wood replaced the tall buildings that had stretched over the sky. The paved streets had been dug up since no one used cars anymore. Dirt roads now wound about the shaman-populated city, weaving through the clustered houses and shops.

"Where are we going to stay?" Yoh whispered, glancing at Ren.

"With an old friend of mine." Ren told him, inspecting a small wrinkled map. His spirit companion Bason muttered something to him before pointing to something on the map. He suddenly stopped walking and looked around. He peered down a small ally and motioned for the group to follow him. "Down here," he directed them.

They went in single file down the narrow cracked walk, all of them feeling uneasy and anxious.

"Who is this friend of yours, Ren?" Lyserg asked, glancing around at the dark windows of the houses they were passing.

"You can trust her." Ren said with a smile, stopping in front of one of the smaller houses. They all stared up at the house, not sure what to make of its gloomy appearance.

The house seemed to be folding into itself, like it couldn't support its own weight and the gray paint was peeling and faded. There were few windows but the few that were there were full of dust and had the shades drawn from inside so that no light could peek out.

Ren walked briskly to the front door and knocked sharply three times before stepping back. Lyserg had winced as the wood of the door groaned before creaking open slightly to reveal a green eye blinking at them. The eye surveyed them quickly before closing the door.

Chocolove frowned and Horo glanced at Ren nervously. They could hear the sound of locks being turned before the door flung open.

A tall woman with wavy green hair tied into a long braid stood in the doorway. Her painted red lips formed a small smiled as she rushed out to wrap her pale arms around Ren.

After Ren hugged her back she straightened and flashed a smile at everyone. "Well, don't just stand there, get inside!"

"It's Jun." Bason whispered to Yoh, noticing the puzzled expression on the Asakura's face.

Yoh blinked. He felt silly for not recognizing her right away like the others had but he hadn't seen her since the shaman fight.

_And that was many years ago._ Yoh thought dimly to himself as he stepped into the house.

0o0

"This is nice…" Yoh whispered to himself as he sat down on the edge of the bed he had been given.

Despite the houses outward appearance the inside was quite grand with numerous bedrooms and fireplaces. Yoh smiled slightly as he ran his fingers across the silky covers of the bed. He hadn't expected there to be so much comfort. ("Of course we imported everything here directly from China." Ren had scoffed at everyone's amazement.)

"Pretty fancy?"

Yoh turned and grinned. His ghost companion was hovering behind him, bright eyes taking in the new surroundings eagerly.

As usual, whenever Yoh saw his new spirit he couldn't help but feel an edge of sadness creep up on him. No ghost could ever replace Amidamaru…but the samurai spirit was gone for good and Yoh needed a new spirit.

He had befriended his new spirit only a year ago by chance. The young spirit had been attracted by Yoh's strength but over the year had formed a closer bond with him.

"Yeah. Not used to it, Ander?" Yoh leaned back on his hands and tilted his head to the side to hold eye contact.

Ander smiled slightly, his blue green eyes glinting. Ander was a wind spirit which everyone agreed fit Yoh perfectly.

He took the form of a human…or at least took a form similar to that of a human. His wavy blue-white hair formed small wisps that framed his ashen face. His pale lips were almost always pulled together in a thin frown.

"Nope, but you aren't either." Ander replied softly, settling himself next to Yoh. They were silent for a moment before Ander spoke again. "Do you really think you're ready to do this?"

Yoh blinked then nodded. "I'm not going to be picking a fight with anyone. I'm going to stay out of sight and remain unnoticed."

"We'll see."

0o0

A faint smile flitted across the Shaman King's full lips, lighting up his delicate features.

"Hao-sama is happy?"

Hao looked up then nodded slowly. "Yes, Opacho. Or…I will be…" he trailed off as he watched the young child place the wide tray of food on the low table set in the middle of his room. She beamed at him as she prepared his lunch.

"Opacho is happy if Hao-sama is happy!" She stood and bowed her head towards him before she excused herself from his room.

Hao watched the door slide shut before slipping away from the window and seating himself at the table.

As he picked up his chopsticks he mused over his dream, recalling how the fleeting feeling of Yoh's skin against his fingers had roused the longing lying suppressed within him.

He wanted more. He wanted to have Yoh writhing under him one more…to make those dark eyes of his tear up. He yearned to hear the soft cries Yoh made…feel his breath against his ear.

Hao picked up his bowl of rice as he thought about it. Yoh was getting closer to him…and Hao had no doubt that he find him.

0o0

"So what are the plans?" Horo slapped his hands down on the table, grinning at everyone seated around him.

Jun took a seat next to Ren as Bailong served them all soup.

She looked around at all of them until her gaze landed on Yoh. "In three days Asakura Hao will have the celebration of his birthday. During this party he plans to execute the child and woman."

"How do you know all this?" Yoh asked quietly, surprised at how much she knew.

Jun smiled slightly as Bailong sat down beside her. She placed a pale hand on his arm before looking up at Yoh. "I have connections."

Yoh raised an eyebrow but he could tell by the smile Jun was giving him that that was all she was going to say.

"So uh…how are we going to save them?" Lyserg asked as he sipped at his soup.

"We obviously can't just go to Hao's 'party' and expect to be unnoticed." Ren pointed out with a frown.

Horo suddenly spoke up, blue eyes brightening. "We can't go…_as ourselves._"

"What do you mean?" Chocolove stirred the clear soup around with his spoon, staring around at all of them.

"Disguises." Horo grinned, nodding.

"Don't you think it'll be kind of hard to disguise me such that Hao can't recognize me?" Yoh said grimly, leaning back in his seat and tilting his head to the side.

Jun thought for a moment, nibbling on her bottom lip. "At every one of Hao's birthdays there are servants who all wear the same uniform. The uniform they wear is made so that none of them stand out."

"But Hao would recognize Yoh no matter what kind of clothes he was wearing." Lyserg argued.

Jun held up a hand, her many rings glinting against her long fingers. "Hold on, I haven't finished yet. Not only do the servers all wear the same suits but they also all wear masks."

"Masks? Are you serious?" Horo exclaimed loudly, eyes widening. "That makes it too easy for us…"

The tall woman shook her head, her smile widening. "No, I saw them myself. They all wear black masks that are made so that servers are paid as little attention to as possible." She glanced at Yoh, her eyes shining. "Since the bond between Yoh and Hao has been blocked Hao won't sense him. And with a mask hiding Yoh's features he won't be able to see him either."

Yoh laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Brilliant." He closed his eyes and leaned back. "It's perfect."

0o0o0o0o0

Joh: Okay I know it's been boring up until now but I swear the next chapter finally speeds things up.

Jessie: Why? What happens?

Joh: The Asakura twins reunite! Kind of…

Jessie: Yay! I know you'll have fun writing that…

Joh: Yes…yes I will.


	5. Chapter 4

Scabs

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Joh: Finally! I'm done!

Jessie: Yay! You updated! -Hugs-

Joh: -Hugs back- Yes!

Warnings: Yaoi, twincest, dark, language, bad writing

0o0o0o00o0o0

"Pretty hot, Ren."

Ren spun around and crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. "This isn't time to be joking."

The taller of the two grinned and leaned back against the door. "I'm not joking." His blue eyes trailed lazily up and down Ren's body, a smirk stretching his lips. Ren flushed and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Why do the disguises have to be so…revealing?" he sputtered, looking at himself in the mirror. He watched his boyfriend's reflection approach him and wrap his muscular arms around his slender waist.

Horo was watching their reflections himself, wondering over how different they both looked. The black loose pants fell about their hips, a bit lower than what Horo was accustomed to. They both wore no shirt but instead had their bare arms decorated with simple brown bands across the wrists and upper arms. A plain black band was tucked around their necks as the last piece of decoration. The black mask fit over their face snugly, covering the top half and leaving the lips free.

Ren reached up to touch gingerly at the mask. He had undone his hair so that the dark purple locks fell freely about his shoulders instead of styled into the usual sharp spike at the back. They had all decided that Hao would recognize the hairstyle if Ren kept it like he usually did.

"I look like a girl with no boobs." Ren grumbled, scowling now.

Horo buried his face in Ren's neck, breathing in deeply. "You look beautiful." He whispered against Ren's pale skin.

"Guys aren't beautiful." Ren muttered, his blush hidden by his mask.

Horo chuckled before pulling away. "Come on, we can't keep the others waiting." He spun Ren around and pressed a soft kiss against Ren's lips.

As he was about to draw back Ren grabbed him and crushed their lips back together, shoving his tongue deep into the Ainu's mouth.

When Ren finally pulled away he was breathing hard, his amber eyes blazing from behind the slits in the mask. Horo brushed his fingers across Ren's cheek. "Don't worry, everything will turn out fine."

0o0

Hao leaned back against the tree, running his hands over the cherry blossom petals on the ground around him. He was throwing the celebration in his grandest garden. There were a hundred large cherry blossom trees surrounding a large grassy field. The pleasant wind blew soft pink petals across the landscape and into the large ponds. The garden was placed outside the manor kitchens, which made it easy for servants to fetch food and drinks for the guests.

As usual he couldn't help but feel empty as he watched his followers celebrate the birthday, which he should have been celebrating with his brother. With a sigh he flicked a few petals off his shoulders.

Flicking his long hair back he stood and brushed off his dark blue kimono. As he made his way through the field and past the dancers the brightly dressed shamans parted for him and bowed their heads respectfully.

He ignored them and approached a servant serving drinks to a group of guests eating in the grass.

The servant looked up as Hao stood over him and nearly stumbled, only catching himself in time to save his platter of drinks.

Hao raised an eyebrow before tilting his head. "Get me ice tea with honey."

The servant nodded quickly, keeping his head bowed low. He turned to hurry away to fetch him the right drink when Hao suddenly grabbed his arm.

The shaman king was surprised to find the servant tense up and jerk slightly at his touch. Was his grasp too hard? Curious, Hao let go slowly, watching the man slowly relax. "Are you not going to ask what type of tea I want?"

"Green tea?" the young servant's voice was soft and achingly familiar. Hao stared at him for a moment but quickly shrugged the feeling off.

"Yes…how did you know?"

The servant shrugged nervously before turning away and hurrying over to the manor. Hao watched him until a small hand tugged at his sleeve.

"Hao-sama? Is something wrong?" Opacho asked, blinking her big eyes up at him.

Hao smiled slightly. "No, Opacho, nothing is wrong."

He turned to look back up at the place where the strange servant had been. The wind suddenly picked up, whipping at his long hair. A flurry of pink petals danced across the long tickling blades of grass and up into the sky. Hao watched them, gray eyes narrowing.

Something was happening. His smile widened. Something good.

0o0

Yoh stood shaking, his hands clenched tight around the tray he was holding. The single glass of ice tea was trembling as his shudders shook the tray and he struggled to calm himself.

After taking a few deep breaths Yoh placed his tray on the long stone counters of the kitchen and glanced around. The few servants working in here were too busy cooking or dashing in and out serving guests to notice Yoh slipping through the door leading to the sunny halls of the manor.

Yoh walked silently through the open hall, admiring the closed in courtyard. He trailed his fingers over the doors he passed, feeling for his nephew's energy. He paused at one door, feeling a faint tingle of energy. He glanced around, dark eyes narrowed as he inspected the long hall. Empty.

Gulping, Yoh slid open the door and slipped inside, closing it behind him without a sound.

Yoh found himself in a small sitting room. Several candles were lit, lined up in a row on a low table. A few black cushions were laid out along the tatami mats. Yoh carefully stepped past them feeling for the small glimpse of energy he had gotten.

He passed his hand over the door on the other side of the wall. Nothing. Yoh frowned and stood back, eyes searching the room. He was sure that he had felt something in here…

A shock suddenly swept across his hand, making him freeze. He inspected the wall his hand was resting against. Curiously, he pushed slightly against it, smiling when the wall moved forward under his touch.

"Yoh?"

The young shaman jumped, his breath catching as he spun around.

Lyserg stood in the doorway, his green eyes bright behind his mask. "Have you found them?"

"You scared me!"

"Sorry!" Lyserg smiled apologetically before stepping into the room and closing the door. "But have you?"

"I think he's in here." Yoh nodded to the small passageway he had opened up. Lyserg nodded and the two shamans made their way cautiously forward.

0o0

"Mommy…mommy…"

The crying woman ignored her child, fisting her hands as she sobbed.

"Mommy…" Akito tugged on his mother's sleeve, expressionless gray eyes wide. "He's here."

She pulled him towards her, wrapping her skinny arms around his small form. "Who's here…who?" she cried into his hair.

"Him." Akito pulled back slightly to point a pale hand to the firmly shut door.

"I don't-" She broke off as the door was suddenly forced open, the hinges screeching. Dim light poured into the small dark room they were confined in, making the woman blink.

Two figures stood in the doorway, both masked.

One moved forward swiftly, kneeling down beside her. "Are you Hao's wife?"

"Is it time already?" she whispered. Up close she could recognize their outfits as the uniform servants wore.

"We're here to save you…what's your name?"

"Natsu…"

The servant smiled kindly, green eyes shining from behind the black mask. "I'm Lyserg, and this is Yoh." He gestured to the slightly taller man who was standing quietly in the doorway watching Akito.

Lyserg turned to Yoh, frowning. "Yoh, are you ready?"

Yoh nodded and knelt down in front of Akito. "We're just going to put a temporary spell on you two for a few moments of invisibility."

"Well, it's not exactly invisibility. It's just a spell that makes you unnoticeable. It only lasts for 20 minutes exactly so we need to get you out of here quick." Lyserg explained, placing a reassuring hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Thank you." She cried, rubbing furiously at her eyes.

Akito looked up at Yoh and smiled slightly. "I knew you would come."

0o0

Hao looked up sharply, eyes narrowing to slits. He had set up a barrier so that no one but a few select people could bring their spirit companions with them. So why did he feel an unfamiliar energy?

Or was it that unfamiliar?

Closing his eyes, Hao concentrated on the energy. He knew it…yet he couldn't quite grasp it.

Hao scanned the field for the source of magic. His eyes landed on two servants moving swiftly through the crowds of brightly dressed shamans.

Before Hao could follow them a young boy ran up to him, breathless. "Sir…someone…I mean…they aren't…"

"Spit it out." Hao sighed, frowning down at the boy.

"They're gone! Natsu and your child."

"You mean her child." Hao corrected him. "Bring me those two, over there." Hao pointed to the two servants he had spotted earlier.

"Yes, sir."

Immediately the group Hao had selected sprang forth, their oversouls out and ready.

Hao sat down in the grass, folding his legs as he waited for the two to be brought before him.

Closing his eyes he focused on the energy of everyone within his barrier. He could feel the aggressive energy of his guards mixed in with the muted energy level of the guests.

He sought out the wavering threads of energy of the intruders and grasped them. There were four intruders…

Hao frowned, wondering why he hadn't felt them he moment they entered his barrier.

Suddenly three of the intruders vanished.

"They escaped." Hao muttered, annoyance flashing through him.

He stood, brushing strands of grass off his pants. Machi came running up to him, her bright orange hair loose and wild. "Hao-sama! We caught one!"

The guests parted, whispering nervously among themselves, straining to get a peek of the invader.

Machi's two other companions stepped forward, dragging a limp figure forward. They shoved him forward on his knees where Hao towered over him.

The servant looked up slowly, his body trembling with fear.

"You have released two of my prisoners due to be executed. Do you know the consequences of what you have done?" Hao demanded, narrowing his eyes.

The young shaman glanced down at the ground before looking back up. "Fuck you." He spat, wincing when Kana stepped forward and slapped him sharply across the face.

"You will show Hao-sama the respect he deserves, scum." She growled at him, raising her hand threateningly.

"What's your name?" Hao asked him, ignoring what had just happened.

The shaman remained quiet, staring at Hao with silent hate.

"Remove his mask." The Shaman King ordered, gazing down at the shaking man curiously.

Kana reached forward to pull the black servant's mask away but the brown-haired man knocked her hand away and attempted to get up.

Hao frowned and raised a pale hand, waving it lazily through the air. He smirked when the man cried out as fire whipped around his wrists and yanked him back down.

Ignoring the man's groans of pain Hao yanked the mask away and let it fall slowly to the ground.

As the face was revealed Hao dropped to his knees, his calm manner shattered. Identical gray eyes met.

"Yoh…" he whispered.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Joh: This chapter was really shitty but it'll get better.

Jessie: She had issues with this chapter, that's what she's trying to say.

Joh: Exactly…that's why it took so long to update.

Jessie: sorry about that everyone!

Joh: Next chapter will be up a lot quicker.


	6. Chapter 5

**Scabs**

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Joh: This is short because I was trying to update fast.

Jessie: She did leave you guys on the cliff hanger.

Joh: Yeah…I'm sleepy.

Warnings: Angst, twincest, yaoi,

0o00o0o0

This was unexpected.

Yoh glared across the table at his brother, a scowl set into his lips. The table was burdened with silver plates holding perfectly set meals. Small cakes, fruit salads, eggs, rice, noodles, and soups lay steaming and fresh before him.

The younger twin refused to touch his food, although he couldn't stop the low rumble of his stomach.

Hao laughed. "Go ahead and eat, Yoh. It's not poisoned." He smiled.

"Bite me." Yoh growled, crossing his arms. He watched Hao cautiously.

He had expected his brother to attack him, not serve him dinner.

Yoh stared down into his lap, hoping that he would find an escape before Hao had a chance to hurt him.

'At least Akito is safe.' Yoh told himself as Hao's soft voice cut through the silence.

"It was foolish of you to come here." Hao popped a grape into his mouth, eyes never leaving Yoh. "Why would you?"

"I had to."

"To save my so called son?" Hao chuckled as he brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. "I simply cannot believe you're still this naive."

When Yoh responded with a heated glare Hao sighed and took a deep sip of sake. "What do you think of my new home? Much more pleasant than the old one you knew."

Yoh flinched but looked away stubbornly. He would not let Hao hurt him.

"Why don't you talk to me, otouto?" Hao continued, setting his cup down.

Yoh tore his gaze from the window to snarl at his past tormentor. "Why would I, Hao? After all you've done to me, why would I talk to you, let alone even look at you?" Yoh hissed, his anger leaping out. "All you've ever done is hurt me, and I don't doubt that you'll hurt me again."

Hao frowned slightly, leaning back as he studied Yoh with surprise. It had been many years since he had seen Yoh this spirited.

"I know this is all an act." Yoh gestured to the grandly set table. "The moment I start to piss you off you'll lash out at me. You'll beat me then rape me, won't you? Won't you?" Yoh didn't even realize when he had stood up, but he was standing now. He could hear his own voice ringing in his ears. He was yelling at Hao. He was actually yelling at Hao!

The shaman king was looking up at him with a blank look.

Yoh knew from experience that when Hao got that bored, emotionless expression it was generally a warning signal, but he couldn't stop himself. He was standing before the man who had ruined his life and now that he had found the courage to stand up to him he wasn't going to stop.

"So go ahead,_ brother. _ Just know that one day, I'll kill you." Yoh curled his hands into fists, feeling light headed.

Hao got up slowly, smoothing out his robes. "Is that so…?" Yoh could feel Hao's anger laced into his words.

With graceful steps Hao walked over to him. He reached out to cup a cool hand to Yoh's flushed cheek. "I have to say that I've missed you, Yoh."

"Don't touch me." Yoh bit out, smacking Hao's hand away. He couldn't stop his body from trembling at the contact.

"You're shaking." Hao commented, a smirk twitching at his lips. Without warning he shoved Yoh back into the table. The plates of food fell and crashed to the floor, grapes rolling across the wood.

Hao stepped carefully over the splintered glass to tower over Yoh. "I've missed you." He repeated, shoving Yoh to the ground.

Yoh grunted as his head knocked against the floor, wincing when he felt Hao's body cover his own.

Hao pressed his face into Yoh's neck, breathing in deeply. "It's been so long…" he sighed against Yoh's skin.

Yoh squeezed his eyes shut. Not again…no…

"Get off!" Yoh screamed, pushing at Hao's shoulders. "Don't touch me…don't ever touch me!"

Hao pulled away slightly so that he could stare into Yoh's eyes. He leaned forward to capture Yoh's lips when Yoh suddenly spoke.

"I hate you."

And instead of feeling angry Hao simply felt…well…sad. Of course he knew that Yoh would hate him…but a small part of him had been hoping that the feelings would become muted slightly over the few years they had been separated.

But looking into Yoh's eyes now, the hatred had only gotten stronger.

He brushed his lips over Yoh's, not missing the shudder that action caused. And with relunctance he got up and left the room, not looking at the surprise and relief in Yoh's expression.

"Make sure he doesn't get out." He told the two shamans guarding the door before he walked down the hall to his bedroom with a heavy chest.

0o0

Yoh lay there, stunned, on the floor. The food and shattered dishes were scattered around him.

Hao…stopped?

Yoh didn't understand but he thanked the Gods for whatever reason made him stop. He wasn't sure he would have been able to take it.

Yoh wrapped his arms around himself and curled up into a ball.

How had he let himself get caught? What if the next time Hao didn't stop? Would he break?

No…he was stronger now…he wouldn't give up like last time.

"Things are different now." Yoh said aloud, staring up at the dark ceiling.

0o0o0o0

Joh: I'm sorry it's short. I'm trying to update quicker. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Jessie: Wow, Yoh was very aggressive in this chapter.

Joh: Yeah…I was trying to make Yoh seem more confident. And Hao seems kinda wimpy in this chapter. Sorry about that.

Jessie: I think it's cute. It shows off Hao's smaller, softer side.

Joh: Hm…oh well…I'm going to bed now.


	7. Chapter 6

Scabs

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King

Joh: Whee! I'm in school!

Jessie: Oh… you should be paying attention.

Joh: Pshh paying attention is for suckers.

Jessie: -Sighs-

Warnings: Yaoi, twincest, stuff

0o0o0o0o00o

Hunger.

Yoh lay sprawled across the mats, staring dazedly at the food that was scattered among the broken dishes.

Hao had locked him in and hadn't returned. Yoh had expected him to slam open the door any minute but hour after hour passed with no sign of him.

He groaned again as his stomach growled angrily. He was so tempted to gather all the fallen food… but he couldn't. If he did it would be like giving in. So he grit his teeth and ripped his gaze away.

He stared off out the window; sweat trickling down his brow from the heat. He turned over onto his back, his skin sticky.

He brushed his hair out of his eyes and sighed. He hoped that his friends were okay.

'How long have I been in here?' Yoh wondered, wishing he were outside so that he could witness the setting sun.

"Yoh-sama!"

Yoh jumped up from where he was laying. He hadn't even heard anyone entering the room!

Opacho stood giggling before him. She twisted the hem of her dress as she peered up at him.

"Opacho!" Yoh smiled weakly, surprised at how tall the small shaman had gotten. "You've grown."

She grinned, bouncing happily. "Have you eaten, Yoh-sama?" she asked him as she eyed the food scattered about their feet.

"No."

"Hao-sama wants you to eat." She took his hand and tugged him out of the room.

Yoh followed her, relieved to escape that small room. He let her lead him down the spacious hallway, wondering distantly where she was taking him. He wasn't wondering long.

After a few twists in the hall he found himself being pushed into a large room that could only be labeled as a bedroom. Immediately he recoiled, digging his heels into the shiny floorboards.

"What's wrong, Yoh-sama?" Opacho asked, frowning at his reluctance.

"I'm not going in there!"

"But there's food." She pointed into the room and indeed there was a wooden tray laden with soup and steaming rice on the low table. "You need to eat."

"I said I'm not going in there!" Yoh repeated angrily, spinning around to get away from the room.

As soon as he spun around he wished he hadn't.

Hao stood there, just inches from his face. Yoh cried out, taking a step back. "Hao!" he gasped.

"You've upset Opacho." Hao said simply, taking a step forward.

Yoh scowled. "Is this your room?"

"I won't hurt you. I just want you to eat. It's won't do for you to go hungry under my roof." Hao stated calmly, reaching out to gently push Yoh into the room.

"Bullshit." Yoh snarled, jerking away from Hao's touch.

Hao narrowed his eyes, taking another step forward. Opacho stood off to the side, hopping from one foot to the other nervously.

"If I wanted to hurt you don't you think I would have already?" Hao whispered, grabbing Yoh by the arm.

Yoh twisted in his grip, nerves jumping at the contact. "Let me go." He hissed.

Hao's eyes narrowed before he pulled the younger twin into a tight embrace. Yoh wiggled to get free but Hao's arms were locked tight around him.

Yoh shuddered as he inhaled the faint smell of smoke clinging to Hao's clothes. "Stop…"

And to his surprise the Shaman King pushed him away. "Eat." He ordered before sweeping out of the room.

Yoh hesitated before sitting down on one of the large cushions and curling up into a comfortable posistion.

Hao must be trying to mess with his mind. He was going to lull him into a false sense of security before he struck, Yoh was sure of it.

Yoh wrapped his arms around his bare chest and sighed. He would have to stay on his toes until his friends were able to save him.

"Yoh-sama is not going to eat?" Opacho asked sadly. "Yoh-sama doesn't like what I cooked…"

Yoh studied her for a moment before smiling slightly. "Of course I do. I've always liked your cooking." He reassured her as he got up to pull the tray of food towards him. He didn't want to follow Hao's orders but he would need his strength if he was going to survive here.

Opacho grinned when she saw him take the first bite. "I still remember all of Yoh-sama's favorite dishes!" she said proudly, swinging her skinny arms at her side. "Yoh-sama will be happier here than last time."

Yoh just smiled and shook his head.

0o0o0o0

Joh: I'm really sorry that it's so short...I've been really busy lately...I was going to spend more time on it to make it longer...

Jessie: But she wanted to post it as soon as possible!

Joh: The good news is that I'm a lazy ass so this summer I'll have faster updates!

Jessie: Unless you're too busy playing video games...

Joh: Heh heh


	8. Chapter 7

Scab

Disclaimer: Don't own SK!

Joh: Yeah, I've been busy working on a Kingdom Hearts story.

Jessie: The kinky rape one?

Joh: No, no. The other one.

Jessie: Ah ha.

Joh: Anyway, sorry for the long wait. Thanks for being patient guys.

Warnings: Yaoi, twincest, language, angst, lemony, and angry!Yoh

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was chaos.

Ren ripped the mask from his face as he ran. He could hear the guards behind him, yelling and threatening him.

"Take him!" Yoh screamed, running swiftly beside him. The boy, Akito, was cradled against his chest, gray eyes wide. "I'll distract them while you run!"

"Don't!" Ren protested but Yoh had shoved the boy into his arms and ran off before Ren could even finish his sentence.

The boy was surprisingly light.

0o0

"This is all my fault!" Ren moaned, burying his face in his arms.

Horo rubbed his back soothingly, although he couldn't hide his troubled expression. "It's not your fault Ren. It's that bastard's fault."

"I shouldn't have let him do this! I knew it was risky!" Ren shook his head, running a small hand through his damp purple locks.

Horo sighed and took a seat next to him at the table. "Yoh really wanted to do this. You couldn't have stopped him or talked him out of it."

The room fell into a gloomy silence. Ren stared down at the shiny wood table, his fists clenched tight. Horo wrapped an arm around his shoulders, doing his best to seem confident. Jun stood at the stove cooking tea, a thin frown twisting her full lips.

"I'm sorry." A quiet voice pierced the silence, breaking all the shamans out of their dismal thoughts.

Horo looked down at the small boy standing beside. "What for?"

Yoh's nephew stared down at his bare feet. "Yoh-san is in trouble because of me." He was silent for a moment before looking up and meeting Horo's gaze. "You're scared for Yoh-san?"

Horo blinked, "I'm afraid he will hurt Yoh…" he answered slowly, unnerved by the sharp gray eyes of the child.

"It's okay. I know what Hao-sama did to him."

"You do?" Ren asked, lifting his head.

Akito hesitated before he spoke. "Hao-sama…raped Yoh-san, didn't he?"

The couple were quiet for a moment, both shocked at how much the child knew.

"You don't call him your father?" Jun asked, walking over to him kneeling down.

He shook his head. "Hao-sama forbids it."

Jun wrapped her pale arms around the boy and hugged him close, tears welling up in her green eyes. "You've been through a lot." She whispered to him. She turned her head to look up at Horo and Ren. "Where is his mother?"

"She got hurt." Akito said sadly.

"Hurt?"

"Two guards killed her." Horo bent over to whisper into the green-haired woman's ear.

Jun gasped and hugged Akito tighter to her. She turned to him, cupping his pale face. "We'll protect you."

"What about Yoh-san? Is he coming back?"

"Yeah. We'll bring him back for sure." Horo nodded, reaching down to ruffle the kid's hair.

0o0

Hao sighed, leaning against the wall as he stared at his other half curled up on the floor.

The hatred was erased from his features as he slept, a sight Hao was grateful for.

Silently the Shaman King approached him, picking him up carefully to move over to the futon.

Yoh stirred in his arms and Hao paused, waiting to see if the younger twin would wake. But Yoh simply sighed softly, remaining fast asleep.

Hao laid him down across the large red futon and brushed his hair out of his face. Yoh frowned slightly at the contact and rolled over, out of Hao's reach.

"Even unconscious you reject me." Hao breathed, crawling into bed with him and pulling the sheets over both of them.

He wrapped an arm loosely around Yoh's waist and sighed at the familiar feeling. He pressed his lips against Yoh's neck, wanting nothing more than to take the younger shaman right then and there.

Hao resisted the urge and instead pressed himself closer before falling asleep.

0o0

It felt nice to wake up with the warmth of another body. Hao had missed waking up and finding Yoh's gentle face next to his.

Hao carefully moved so that he was leaning over him, his long hair draping over him. He brushed his fingers across Yoh's cheek; delighting in the smooth, warm skin.

Yoh groaned quietly in his sleep, his brow furrowing.

Now, normally Hao would be able to tell how deeply asleep someone was, but his mind was preoccupied as he drifted his hand down Yoh's neck.

Gray eyes fluttered as Yoh groaned again, louder this time. Hao exhaled and bent his head to lick lightly at Yoh's tan skin.

"Hao?" Yoh was staring at him, eyes bleary from sleep. The twins both froze as Yoh slowly cleared his head.

"Don't you -!" Yoh yelled, fist flying as he hastily made to scoot away.

Hao caught the fist, but hissed when Yoh's left hand caught him.

Yoh shoved Hao off of him and jumped out of the futon, breathing heavily. "You bastard!" he hissed, eyes narrowing. "Don't _ever _touch me!"

Hao snarled, his cheek throbbing from where Yoh had struck him. How dare he hit him!

With a glare, Yoh scrambled to the other side of the room. "Stay away from me." He warned, looking around for an object he could use as a weapon.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Hao told him, forcing himself to calm down.

Yoh snorted. "Yeah that's why you were touching me like that." When Hao said nothing Yoh crossed his arms. "What are you up to, Hao? I highly doubt you're trying to 'turn over a new leaf'."

When Hao still remained silent Yoh let out a sharp bark of laughter. "If you're trying to be the good guy it's a little too late for that." He jerked his pants a little lower to reveal an 'H' burned into his hip. Yoh smiled bitterly. "I haven't forgotten anything."

Hao stared at it, expressionless.

"Let me go and I might consider the idea of you as a good person."

"I can't do that." Hao looked away, his anger bubbling.

"I thought so. You haven't changed a bit." Yoh spat. "So go on, take me."

Hao looked up sharply, a frown smeared across his lips.

Yoh took a bold step towards him, opening his arms. "I can tell you want to. So go ahead. Rape me."

Hao grit his teeth, fists clenching at his sides. With a growl he leapt forward and shoved Yoh back against the wall, knocking his head roughly about. He clawed his hands down Yoh's bare chest feeling hot with anger and lust.

He bit and sucked at Yoh's shoulder as he pressed their bodies tightly together. The younger twin was breathing heavily in his ear, his whole body shaking.

He heard Yoh let out a quick hiss of pain as he dug his nails into his stomach. He rocked his body against Yoh, groaning out his frustration.

Yoh would never accept him so why should he try and be nice to him?

Hao hastily unzipped Yoh's pants, thrusting a hand down the young shaman's boxers.

"Don't…"

Hao looked up, freezing.

Yoh had his head bowed but Hao could tell from the way his body was trembling that he was crying. He was hyperventilating, his hands clenching and unclenching.

He was acting just as Yoh said he would. "Fuck." He muttered, pushing himself away.

Hao threw Yoh away from him and stormed out of the room.

Yoh stared after him, wiping his tear stained cheeks.

0o0

"Boy, get over here." Hao barked, striding into the courtyard.

The main courtyard was open to everyone (everyone meaning the nobles) and it was the easiest way to find someone.

The boy he had addressed jumped in surprise and broke off his conversation with the other two boys he was friends with. He hurried over to Hao, eager to please him. "Y-yes Hao-sama?"

Hao said nothing but grabbed the boy's arm and jerked him back into the halls. The boy stumbled after him until they reached one of the guest rooms. The Shaman King shoved him inside before snapping the door shut and locking it with a quick spell.

"Get on your knees." Hao ordered, watching as the boy quickly fell forward to obey.

He pulled down Hao's pants and took his member in his hands. Hao let out a long sigh, falling back to lean against the wall.

He twisted his fingers in the boy's brown hair, pushing his head forward. The follower eagerly took his length into his mouth, sucking deeply as he bobbed his head.

Hao stared down at the boy, pretending that the brown hair was slightly longer and the features more delicate. Those black eyes would be a lighter color, more gray than black.

_Yoh._

Hao groaned, his caressing hands fisting in the boy's hair as he urged the boy to go faster.

He pretended that it was Yoh looking up at him with such adoring eyes.

It was all Yoh's fault that he was like this. He used to be in control of everything. He had firm control over the people around him, over his emotions, over his anger. He had always been calm and calculating. It wasn't until Yoh came into the picture that he started to lose his grip.

_It's his fault. _Hao thought bitterly as the boy pulled back slightly to smile up at him.

0o0o0o0o

Joh: Ok…this chapter had a lot of stuff packed into it so let me break it down.

Jessie: Yoh seems very different?

Joh: Yes, Yoh may seem ridiculously OOC but think about it. Yoh was raped and mind raped repeatedly by Hao. Now that Hao has him at his mercy again don't you think Yoh will act a little different from the sweet, mellow shaman we all know and love? He's going to be angry and hateful and paranoid.

Jessie: Hao seems a little different too.

Joh: Right. He acted like a sadistic bastard before with no deeper feelings really but in this story he's a little more thoughtful. He went a couple years without Yoh and that gave him plenty of time to think. He actually DOES love Yoh, believe it or not.

Jessie: Hao is so complicated. It's cute!

Joh: Yeah, his feelings are really hard to explain. But I'll try. So Hao in the very first story saw Yoh as rightfully his since he is his other half and all. Yoh was the only one worthy of him. But Hao wanted an obedient Yoh who would easily give him his body. Of course once Yoh was broken Hao realized that he had been attracted to Yoh's lively personality too and that he wanted that back. But he was torn. He wanted Yoh to obey him but he didn't want Yoh completely broken.

Jessie: And obviously Yoh wouldn't willingly follow him.

Joh: Uh huh. And that's what Hao really wants. He wants Yoh to accept him, to join him without having his arm twisted behind his back. It's highly unlikely that will happen though. We'll see.


	9. Chapter 8

Scabs

Disclaimer: Don't own SK ever.

Joh: Damn, it's been forever since I updated this.

Jessie: Seriously.

Joh: It's a funny story about how I got motivated to write this but I won't go into it. I love everyone who kept encouraging me to update this! You guys are officially cool.

Warnings: Yaoi, language, twincest

0o0o0o0o0o0

He couldn't take this. After finally escaping from his brother's clutches he had started to heal, slowly but surely. And now he was back.

Yoh clawed a hand through his hair as he slid to the floor, pulling his legs up against his bare chest. He was going to go crazy if he stayed here any longer. For a long time Yoh remained sitting where he was against the door, listening to his breathing and the rhythmic tick of the clock in the corner.

Slowly, he got to his feet, head spinning from the sudden movement. He turned and pressed a hand to the door, biting his lower lip as he gathered the courage to open it. He had been expecting some kind of lock or spell on it that would keep him trapped inside the bedroom, but to his surprise it slid open easily and without a sound.

Peeking his head out, Yoh glanced around the narrow hall and was relieved to find that no guards were to be found.

He stepped out of the room and froze holding his breath. He held still for a moment before he was confident that he could continue.

"Yoh-sama?"

The brunet jumped, spinning around and raising his arms protectively.

A boy stood before him, a confused but curious look across his face. "Hao-sama wants you to stay in his room."

"I can't do that." Yoh took a step back, watching the dark haired boy warily. The boy frowned when he said this, tucking a strand of hair that had escaped from his ponytail behind his ear.

"What do you mean, Yoh-sama?"

Yoh studied him carefully. "I have to leave." He replied slowly, taking another half step back.

The boy shook his head, bewildered. "Why would you want to leave?"

Yoh sighed, wondering how much this boy knew about his relationship with Hao. "I have a whole list of reasons." He paused. "Are you going to try and stop me?"

The boy looked suddenly nervous, glancing up and down the hall as if searching for help. "I had orders to make sure you didn't leave." He bit his lip as he placed his hand on the hilt of a knife strapped to his waist. A spirit of a snake appeared, wrapping it's shimmering green body around the boy's arm as he drew the knife.

The young Asakura frowned, remembering with a pang his spirit companion who he hadn't been able to bring along due to Hao's barriers. Ander was probably beating himself up over not being able to protect him. Yoh sighed, hoping that the wind spirit wouldn't do anything rash without him around.

He watched with growing tension as the young shaman approached him. "Why would you refuse to stay here? Hao-sama is willing to give you _anything_."

"Nothing he could offer me would make me want to stay by his side." Yoh replied coldly, narrowing his eyes as he took a small step forward.

The boy opened his mouth angrily to speak, but froze, eyes widening as he drew back and slipped his knife back into place. "Hao-sama!" he gasped, bowing deeply.

Yoh spun around, arms rising to defend himself.

Hao stood before him, smiling lazily as he clapped his hands, eyes never leaving Yoh's face. "That was quite the performance." He tucked his hands into his pant's pocket, tilting his head to the side, a deceivingly innocent gesture. "You did well Hiro, but you're dismissed."

The boy, Hiro, nodded hastily and nearly tripped as he scampered down the hall and out of sight.

Yoh took a step back from Hao, his panic increasing now that they were alone. "I'm leaving, Hao." He flinched when Hao reached out to rest a cool hand against his cheek, but he kept his voice steady and firm.

He held his brother's dark gaze for a moment before swatting away his hand and turning around to walk away.

Hao scowled, grabbing Yoh roughly by the wrist to pull him back. Of course, the younger Asakura had anticipated that and was able to twist away from him and sprint down the hallway.

Yoh didn't look back; his heart was pounding in his ears, drowning out everything around him. He had to get out. He had to keep running. Keep running…

And then pain exploded down his spine, sending his body crashing to the wood paneled floor.

His fingers twitched as he jerked his legs to move but he was frozen in place. He could only curse silently as he heard soft footsteps approach him as a shadow fell over him.

"I'm not ready to say good bye yet, Yoh." Hao whispered, kneeling down next to him. He trailed a finger down Yoh's cheek and sighed.

Gathering all of his strength and willpower, Yoh forced his head away from Hao's touch. The shock of pain that erupted at the movement was so vivid that he had to bite his tongue to keep from yelping. "What…did you do…?" Yoh hissed, glaring up at Hao.

The Shaman King shrugged and brushed back a lock of hair. "It doesn't matter. It'll wear off by the end of the day. In the meantime, I suggest you think twice about leaving." He grabbed Yoh by the shoulders and lifted him up, leaning him against the wall so that they were face to face.

Yoh glared back at him, wishing that Ander were with him so that he could wipe that smug look off Hao's face.

"Are you _sure _nothing I could offer you would make you stay?"

"Go to hell." Yoh spat in response.

Hao sighed and reached out to pick up Yoh's limp arm, lightly stroking his fingers. "What if I promised to leave Akito alone? I would let him walk free…" he trailed off, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

Yoh snorted and narrowed his eyes. "I happen to remember that you don't keep your promises."

Hao said nothing for a few minutes until he shook his head and let Yoh's arm drop back to his side. "I'm not going to _rape _you."

"You must think I'm really stupid if you want me to believe that." Yoh paused then said, "If you're trying to be the good guy then just let me go."

"Not yet."

0o0

"We're going back."

Jun nearly dropped the pot of tea she was serving Akito. She looked up, eyes widening as she comprehended what Ren had just said. "Back?" she repeated, hoping that he didn't mean what she thought he did.

Ren nodded to Bason and they headed towards the door followed by Horo, Lyserg, and Chocolove. "Back to Hao's."

Akito jumped in his seat, upsetting the cup of tea that Jun had poured him, spilling its contents across the kitchen table.

Jun stood up and wrung her hands anxiously. "You can't fight him, at least not yet. It would be pointless to…"

Lyserg held up a hand, a strained smile in place. "We're not that foolish. We're just going to look around and see if there are any openings to sneak in and steal Yoh back."

The green haired woman bit her lip, not feeling comforted in the slightest. "Well… don't you think only two of you should go? You want to be as unnoticeable as possible." She stepped forward and pulled her brother in for a hug. "I would ask you to stay here but I know you won't accept that." She sighed.

"I'll be safe." Ren promised her, pulling back and fixing her with a determined look.

"He will be safe with me." Bason assured her, crossing his thick arms over his chest.

Lyserg stepped forward, hands fisted at his side. "I want to go too."

Horo looked like he was about to protest, but stopped himself when he noticed the hard look in Lyserg's wide green eyes. "If you guys aren't back in three hours then I can assume the worst and go after you?" he forced a crooked grin, cocking his head to the side as he ran a hand through his blue hair.

Ren nodded, stepping up to the door and slipping it open.

"Be careful." Akito whispered as the two shamans left the safety of the house.

0o0

Opacho slid open the bedroom door and stumbled into the room. "Hao-sama! Yoh-sama's friends have been spotted around the borders!" she gasped, looking wildly around the room for the Shaman King.

Her eyes landed on Hao seated by one of the windows with Yoh propped up against the window seat on the floor by his knees. Hao glanced over at Opacho, eyebrows rising curiously as he ran his finger absently through Yoh's hair.

"Is that so? Have they attempted to break in?" He glanced down at his brother who looked pleased and worried at the same time by this news.

Opacho shook her hand, skipping forward to stand in front of him. "What does Hao-sama think we should do?" she asked as she looked curiously at Yoh, wondering why he wasn't moving at all.

Hao stood up and shook back his hair. "I'll go see to them."

At these words, Yoh drew in a sharp breath.

"Don't worry, Yoh. I won't attack them. I just want to talk." He smiled lightly before beckoning to Opacho and making for the door.

"Wait!" Yoh cried out. "Let me go with you."

Hao turned, cocking his head to the side. "What for?"

Yoh clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes as he twitched his arms. "I want to know for sure that you won't harm them."

Opacho looked up at Hao then glanced back at Yoh. Hao considered Yoh for a moment, lips pursed thoughtfully.

"If you insist." Hao shrugged, walking back to Yoh and lifting him up into his arms. Yoh's hissed, hating to be so close to Hao and having to be carried.

"Do you _have _to carry me like this?" Yoh ground out as Hao shifted him in his arms so that he was cradled close against his chest.

Hao merely smiled in response before nodding to Opacho. She hopped forward and reached up to clutch a hand to his black shirt. Yoh's eyes fluttered as whirling flames consumed the three of them and the painfully familiar feeling of weightlessness fell over him.

As the waves of fire faded away Yoh saw that Hao had transported them outside, high in a tree. Everything seemed peacefully quiet; the only noise came from the whisper of the trees as they shook in the breeze.

Opacho swung her legs over the thick branch they were perched on, pointing her finger to the left. "They'll be here in eight minutes."

Just as she predicted eight minutes went by until they heard two voices drifting towards them.

"I _told _you I thought I saw something back there!"

"There wasn't anything you're just…" the voice trailed off as the two shamans emerged from the bushes below, freezing as they looked up and caught sight of Hao and Yoh.

"Yoh!" Lyserg exclaimed, darting forehead and glaring up at Hao. "Let him go!"

Ren stepped forward with Bason hovering menacingly behind him. "You bastard. What did you do to Yoh? I swear if you-"

Hao held up a hand, cutting him off. "I'm here to offer a trade, that's all."

Ren spat. "Like we would negotiate with you. Release Yoh!"

Yoh looked up at Hao, suddenly fearful. There was no way his friends could defeat Hao, at least not yet. If they fought him now they would certainly be killed. "Don't hurt them." He hissed under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration as he struggled to move but found his body still paralyzed.

Hao hummed his response, clutching Yoh tighter to him as he leapt gracefully from the tree to the grassy Earth. He ignored the defensive positions Ren and Lyserg jumped into, and carefully set Yoh on the ground against the trunk of the tree.

Yoh groaned angrily as his head lolled limply to one side, hating his helplessness.

Lyserg watched Yoh with a confused scowl, turning to Hao. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"A simple spell." Hao seated himself casually on the ground next to Yoh, folding his legs comfortably as he leaned back with a calm expression. "You have the boy, don't you?" he asked softly.

Ren crossed his arms. "You mean your son?"

Hao laughed quietly, reaching out and settling an arm across Yoh's shoulders.

"I'm willing to trade Yoh for him. Give me Akito and I'll give you Yoh."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Joh: Hm I wonder if Hao is telling the truth.

Jessie: why haven't you posted my story yet -sob-

Joh: Uhm… I will?

Jessie: Aw…

Joh: Yeah… since it's been years since I updated this I don't except many reviews, but it would still be nice!


	10. Chapter 9

Scabs

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Joh: Wow I'm sleepy.

Jessie: You're always sleepy, sweetie.

Joh: Princess… -snicker-

Warnings: Yaoi, twincest, language

0o0o0o0o0

Yoh felt himself choke as he registered Hao's words.

"T-trade?" he exclaimed, eyes widening as he stared ahead at his friends anxiously. He felt Hao pull him closer so that his head fell limply against his shoulder, his hair falling across his face.

His friend's gaped at the Shaman King for a few minutes before slowly regaining their composure. Ren scowled and folded his arms, tilting his head up as he glared down at Hao. "We're not giving up Akito for you to kill him. And we don't trust you, anyway."

"That's unfortunate." Hao sighed and shook his head as he slowly got to his feet, holding Yoh up with him. "Well, for you mostly. This just means I get to keep Yoh all for myself."

Lyserg curled his hands into fists, taking a step forward. "We won't allow that!" he snarled.

"Oh?" Hao raised his eyebrows, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Are you going to fight me then?" He laughed softly, glancing down at Yoh who was hanging in his arms. "I don't think Yoh would like that very much."

The green-haired shaman glanced at Yoh then back at Hao, grinding his teeth together as he took a step back.

"Well if you're not interested in a trade then I suppose I'll leave."

"Wait!" Ren gripped his weapon tighter. "Why would you offer to trade Yoh for Akito? Why do you want to kill Akito so badly?"

"I have my reasons." Hao answered simply, fixing his dark eyes on Ren. "And don't you want Yoh back, Tao? He's an important friend to you, I know. I believe you even had _feelings _for him at some point." His lips curled. "Don't you want Yoh back safely? After all, you both must be aware of what torture it is for Yoh to be in my arms again."

Hao laid Yoh down on the ground before taking a few steps closer to Lyserg and Ren. "You have no connection to Akito, he's a stranger to you. Just hand him over and I guarantee I'll return Yoh, no tricks." He smiled, standing only a few feet from the two shamans. He smiled slightly, not at all intimidated by their guardian spirits hovering behind them menacingly.

Lyserg and Ren glanced at each other, clearly torn. "We…" Lyserg began, but Yoh cut him off.

"Stop it, Hao!" he shuddered as he struggled to stand up. His legs quivered as he forced himself to sit up, beads of sweat forming as he fought against the spell Hao had cast. "You w-won't touch Akito! And you won't manipulate…my f-f-friends!" Yoh spat out, breathing heavily as he grasped handfuls of grass to steady himself. His limbs trembled in protest before his body finally gave out and he collapsed back to the ground heavily.

"Yoh…" Lyserg and Ren both started forward as if to help their friend, but were held back when a gust of wind suddenly knocked them down.

Hao's smile never wavered. "Please stay where you are." He addressed them before turning to kneel down next to Yoh. "You shouldn't fight the spell too hard, otouto. It'll wear off by the end of the day so just be patient."

Yoh stared down at the ground, his eyes narrowed to slits as he sucked on his teeth. "I know what you're trying to do."

"Hm?"

"I understand… just leave Akito and my friends alone." Yoh squeezed his eyes shut miserably.

"Don't act like I'm forcing you into anything, because I'm not. I'm giving you a choice, a trade that you can make whenever you want. You or Akito. It's a fair trade in my opinion." Hao shrugged and spared a look over his shoulders at Yoh's two friends. They were struggling against the wind, hair whipping wildly about their faces.

"Enough… just take me back." Yoh said quietly in a defeated tone.

"As you wish." Hao scooped Yoh back into his arms, turning to send the two shamans one last smug smirk before disappearing in a curl of flames.

0o0

"I don't care what you say, we both know you're just forcing me to stay here." Yoh snapped, curling his fingers slowly as the spell began to wear off. "You haven't changed a bit." His angry voice seemed to echo off the walls of Hao's bedroom as he spoke.

The older twin shrugged, settling himself down at the low table where Opacho had set up his tea. "But I _am _giving you a choice. It's your own decision to stay with me." He carefully poured himself a cup and raised it to his lips.

"You're threatening to kill an innocent child if I don't stay!" Yoh growled, scraping his nails lightly across the surface of the table. "That does not count as giving me a choice."

"I really don't see why you get so worked up over him." Hao sighed, taking a long sip. "You barely know him."

"He's family."

Hao set down his cup and laughed. "So am I."

Yoh carefully lifted his arm, flicking his hand back and forth. "No, you're not. I no longer see you as my brother," he said coldly.

Hao set down the cup, the smile fading quickly. "Is that so?" He asked quietly, eyes narrowing thoughtfully. He was silent for a few moments before he suddenly stood, hair swishing with the movement. "I have matters to attend to. Help yourself to some tea." He gestured towards the teapot before spinning around and slipping out of the room.

0o0

Akito froze, head shooting up as he looked around the kitchen with wide gray eyes.

"What's wrong, kid?" Horo glanced over at him as he shut the fridge a soda clutched in one hand. He made his way over to the small table Akito was seating at and leaned back against it, reaching out to ruffle the child's hair.

The young Asakura looked down into his lap before looking back up at the blue-haired man. "It will be… my fault if Yoh gets hurt…" he trailed off, a small frown appearing.

Horo blinked then shook his head. "Don't say that. If anything happens then it's Hao's fault, not yours."

The young boy fidgeted in his seat, twisting a long lock of hair between his fingers. "Yoh shouldn't have come back to Japan…" he buried his face in his hands suddenly, shaking his head back and forth.

0o0o0o0o0

Joh: Yeah I know it's short but… oh well…

Jessie: Oh you…

Joh: Oh me…


	11. Chapter 10

Scabs

Disclaimer: No own.

Joh: I actually don't have anything to say…. Um… sorry for the wait?

Jessie: Oh, you.

Joh: Oh, me.

Warnings: Twincest, yaoi, angst, blah

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Akito stared blankly at the small tree rooted before him, limbs stretched out towards the sky. He ran his small fingers across the rough bark of the trunk, gray eyes narrowing with effort. After a minute he sighed and let his arm drop back to his side, turning his head over his shoulder to glance at his mother. _

_She stood a few feet away from him and smiled encouragingly, her long robes whispering across her pale ankles. "Can you sense the tree spirit?" she asked hopefully._

_Akito hesitated. "I can feel her but…" he trailed off glumly as he dragged his bare toes through the soft ground._

"_But…?"_

_Akito looked down at his feet and bit his lip. There was a rustle of silk as his mother moved towards him, resting a hand over his small shoulder. He shifted uneasily, tucking back a lock of dark hair that had fallen loose from his ponytail. "But she won't come out." Akito focused his gaze on the tree, feeling a bit of resentment towards the stubborn tree spirit. He sighed, again. It wasn't the tree spirit's fault; it was his. Tree spirits were friendly and particularly easy to summon, but he just couldn't do it. _

_His mother was silent for a long moment and Akito felt tears of frustration prick at his eyes. "Maybe you should try again. I'm sure you'll get it eventually."_

_Akito smiled and turned, but immediately froze, the grin slipping off his face. His father stood a few feet behind his mother, eyes cold and disapproving. "He can't even bring out a tree spirit?" the Shaman King sneered._

"_He's still very young, I'm sure in a few months he will be able to easily." An edge of panic was creeping into his mother's voice._

"_He should be able to now." _

_Akito trembled, drawing back as Hao approached him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm-"_

"Sorry!" Akito gasped, jerking awake. He sat up and clutched the bed sheets with his clammy hands, heart hammering at his chest. Fragments of the dream, the memory, clung to him, making him shake.

"Akito?" The light overhead flickered on as Jun appeared in the doorway. Her thin eyebrows drew together in concern when she noticed just how pale the young boy was. "Are you alright?" she asked, moving over towards his bed and sitting down beside him.

His gray eyes widened when she gently ran a hand through his long, knotted hair, smoothing it out. "Did you have a bad dream?"

He nodded slowly, finding himself leaning into her touch.

The green-haired woman smiled warmly as she wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into a loose embrace. "Ren used to have a lot of nightmares too." She told him softly.

"Did they ever go away?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"After he met Yoh they came less and less."

Akito sighed. "Will Yoh take away my nightmares too?"

Jun paused, taking a moment to consider the question. She stared down at the small boy in her arms, tears biting her lower lip. "He wants to. Oh, he really wants to."

0o0

The Shaman King tilted his head to the side as he settled himself on the floor against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Yoh had finally fallen asleep and had curled himself into a corner of the room, pointedly ignoring the futon spread out on the floor.

A bitter smile twisted Hao's lips. Always defiant to the end, he thought to himself.

Hao found himself idly wondering if it was about time he gave Yoh some new clothes to wear. The uniform pants he had been wearing when he was caught were becoming worn and dirty. But then Yoh stretched out slowly as he slept and Hao felt his breath catch in his throat from the sight, all thoughts momentarily leaving him. All that smooth, pale skin bared so invitingly…

Hao trailed his gaze down Yoh's bare chest, the desire to reach out and touch what used to be so familiar to him overwhelming. But then, as his eyes trailed lower, he found himself staring at the small H burned into his hip.

After a moment he stood up and approached Yoh, kneeling down beside him. He stroked his long fingers down Yoh's cheek, brushing back the strands of dark hair that had fallen into his face.

A small frown worked its way across Yoh's face as his eyes slowly fluttered open. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly, voice groggy with sleep.

"Just admiring you." Hao replied easily, fingers curling down Yoh's chin.

"Why…?"

"Because I love you."

Yoh stared at him, eyebrows bunching together. "You don't." he finally said, turning over onto his side, his back facing Hao.

Hao gritted his teeth, forcing himself to push back the anger swelling forward. He exhaled slowly before lying down beside Yoh, wrapping an arm loosely around his slim waist.

"I do though. I've always loved you." Hao whispered furiously into his ear, ignoring the way Yoh's body had stiffened against him. "Because, even if you try and deny it, we're bound by blood. We were meant to be together, Yoh."

Yoh shifted uneasily, the pleasant blur of sleep beginning to fade.

"To ease each other's loneliness." Hao continued, his clutch around Yoh tightening.

Yoh, now almost fully awake, began to wiggle in his arms to get free. His chest was rising and falling quickly with frightened breaths as he registered exactly how close Hao was. "Get away! Stop! Sto-"

"That's why I'm not going to force you."

Yoh turned his face away to stare at the shadowed wall, his frantic movements coming to a halt. "We both know that's a lie."

"No, I promise you." Hao paused, resisting the urge to run his hands down Yoh's chest. "I won't force myself on you." Carefully, he turned Yoh over onto his back so that they were looking at each other.

"Why should I believe you? You've always lied to me, tricked me, and manipulated me." Yoh said dully. He pushed Hao away from him and sat up, wrapping his arms protectively around himself.

Hao bit back a frustrated snarl as his hands curled into tight fists. He was trying, damn it! But Yoh just…

Hao shook his head and stood up. He had to be patient with this. The only way to get Yoh to believe would be to prove it to him.

Yoh glanced up curiously as Hao made his way towards the door. He hesitated, looking like he wanted to say something but was reluctant to pull Hao's attention back towards him.

"What?" Hao turned when he reached the door, raising his eyebrows.

"Why would you keep me around if you weren't going to…?" Yoh trailed off, voice wavering.

Hao sighed and leaned back against the doorframe, running a hand through his thick hair. "I want more then just your body, Yoh."

Yoh glanced down at his hands lying in his lap. "That's not…"

"And, besides, I think that in time I won't _have _to force you to come to bed with me." Hao couldn't help but smirk when Yoh's head shot up, an indignant scowl across the younger twin's face.

"You're crazy if you think that." Yoh hissed, anger flaring through him at the very idea.

"We'll see." Hao smiled slightly before taking a step out into the hallway and shutting the door behind him.

Yoh stared at the door, his eyebrows drawing together as he tried to figure out exactly what Hao was up to. Hao _always _had an ulterior motive. It was just a trick. It was always a trick. Always…

"Oh, and I'll be expecting you to join me for dinner in an hour." The door slid open a few inches as Hao peeked back in, eyebrows raised.

The younger brunet scowled at the idea. "Not hungry." He replied shortly, turning his face away.

"You've barely eaten anything all day so I highly doubt that."

Yoh stood up slowly, dusting off his worn, black pants. "What can I say? You made me lose my appetite." He snorted, glancing up at Hao challengingly.

Hao stared at him before nudging the door open all the way with his foot. "It's just dinner, Yoh. That's all I'm asking of you."

Yoh strode across the room to sit by the window, not looking at the long-haired shaman when he answered him. " You lost the right to ask anything of me a long time ago." Yoh stared at Hao's blurry reflection in the windowpane, watching his brother's expression carefully.

Hao was frowning and looking irritated; Yoh couldn't help but feel a twinge of satisfaction at that.

That feeling quickly faded when Hao strode across the room to grab Yoh's arm, pulling him away from the window. "I think you're being a little ridiculous."

Yoh forcefully yanked his arm away, shooting Hao a dirty look over his shoulder as he stepped away. "I'm not going to eat dinner with you! I don't even want to be in the room with you-"

"You could always leave in exchange for Akito." Hao reminded him flatly.

Yoh ignored his comment. "So what makes you think we can be friends and I'm going to sit and eat with you? I'm not going to! And nothing will change that."

0o0

Yoh stared resentfully at the small link of chains connecting his ankle to the leg of the table. Well, that was certainly one way to make him join Hao for dinner.

"Oh, don't look so sulky. It's really just food." The Shaman King sighed and set down his chopsticks, frowning across the long table at Yoh. "Why don't you eat?"

Yoh scowled and glared down at his plate of food, kicking his legs back and forth so that the chain jangled loudly. "I _told _you I'm not hungry." He shoved the dish away from him, ignoring the way his mouth watered from the pleasant smell.

Hao sighed, leaning forward and propping his elbows up on the table. "Look, Yoh, I just want-"

"It's always about what you want. I never get a choice in the matter." Yoh cut him off, eyes hardening. "It's always been that way." He added on in a quieter tone.

"It's just dinner."

Yoh slammed a fist down on the table, making the dishes rattle. "That's not the point! Don't you get it, Hao? Even if you're not forcing yourself on me you're still making me do what _you want_! You're still not giving me a choice."

Hao was silent for a long moment as he regarded his younger brother with a strange expression. "I'm not forcing you to stay here though. Go ahead and leave if you want." He finally said, resting his chin in his hand.

Yoh shoved his chair back as he stood up, wobbling awkwardly due to the short length of the chain tethered around his ankle. "And turn Akito over? So that you can kill him?" Yoh shook his head slowly, shoulders trembling. "That's not giving me a choice, Hao." He jerked his leg, making the table shudder.

They were silent for a long moment until Yoh sighed and slumped his shoulders forward. "Why can't you just let me go?"

"I'll unlock that chain after you eat." Hao told him, softly.

Yoh sat back down, hunched and miserable. "I wasn't talking about that."

"I know."

0o0o0o0o0

Joh: Eh, I'm tired. Sorry, not much happened.


End file.
